Fufilment
by KH2sammie
Summary: Sasuke's back from sound, hes killed his brother and now he's backfor his dobe. but will naruto be waiting as he presumes? after all that he'sdone? sasuxnaru onesided and gaaraxnaru SORRY i keep having to repost damn spelling mistakes


**It does contain a small lemon like the worlds smallest lemon! but its there so if you on't like why are you reading dumbass! and please no flames tbh if you don't like it that much why even bother to flame?! but i must warn readers i have killer grammer. . . it is pretty bad : ( sucks lol **

**FULFILLMENT**

All those years, this is what he's been waiting for, the last living Uchiha, he killed his brother and now he's going back to claim a certain kitsune as his.  
He arrives on the outskirts of the Konoha jumping through the trees that he once trained in, it was like re-learning how to walk remembering each tree, each jump and the distance between each stride. The excitement was unbearable, his dobe the one he'd tried to break the bonds with, the one who never gave up on him, the one who was waiting for him, he could hardly keep from shouting out loud, but managed to do so at least one good thing came out of being stoic, self control.

He was coming closer to Naruto's apartment now, finally the dobe would be waiting with open arms and accept him back, they would get married and the dobe would be the perfect doting wife, perfect.

He jumps silently onto the hallway of the block of apartments, noticing how old and dirty they look, that'll change when they move into the Uchiha mansion. He knocks on the old looking door, gently mind it looks as though its about to collapse any minute now anyway. After getting no response he tries to open it, its unlocked, good he can surprise him once again perfect.

As he creeps through he cannot help but notice how there are lots of pictures of the sand ninja that he beat in the chunnin exams, gaara wasn't it? Yes gaara host of shukaku, but why ? They look almost couple like. No his dobe has waited for him, he loves him he will have he has to have!

He hears breathing as he comes to the bedroom door. But its heavy panting laboured breaths, moans and cusses. His brain is aching as he reaches for the handle of the door, he knows what he's going to find he just doesn't want to. He opens the door silently and his worst fears are confirmed.

The sand ninja is underneath his dobe, moaning for more arching up. Naruto is thrusting at an animalistic pace into him, sweat glistening over there body's they seem unaware that Sasuke has just walked in. he stands silently shocked still as they finish. Naruto has now started putting chakra into his thrusts, it seems to have the desired effect as gaara screams out his name and his love for him loudly coming onto there stomachs, Naruto thrusts a few more times coming inside of gaara screaming his love for him also. Then they freeze both feeling a presence they turn to see Sasuke there, Narutos mouth falls open as he mouths his name seemingly unable to say a word, thats when he asks.  
"Sasuke why are you here?" he says stoically not an motion on his face at all.

"No I came back for you, but as I see you've already moved on." he sneers back losing his mastered facade.

The blonde's, mouth drops open.  
"moved on?! I was never with you and do you not remember, remember that it was you who broke the ties? You who tried to kill me? You who drove a chidori through my chest?" he asks anger clear on his normally soft features.

"well dobe I'm back now so you can leave your whore, and come live with me." he speaks confidently, his red eyes glistening.

Once again the blonde's mouth hangs open, but this time it closes and he disappears. The Uchiha is shocked to say the least, all the years of training and he couldn't see the kitsune with his sharingan on either, it was a frightening concept the sharingan catches every movement fast or slow, he must have been traveling at such an immense speed that not even the ir had time to stir, he ponders. Then it hits him like a ton of bricks right in his face, a fist, his fist he looks up to see Naruto clad in boxers hands by his sides, blood on his knuckles where he punched the Uchiha.

"you ever call gaara a whore again I'll kill you, he is no whore he is my fiance. I love him more than the earth, more than this village, more than being hokage of this village which I accomplished while you were gone by the way. do not ever utter a bad word about him in my presence Uchiha, do you understand?! he sneers, like it is a great effort to even look him in the face without being disgusted.

The Uchiha nods and looks up to see the blonde getting back into bed and cuddling gaara.

"leave I'll deal with you later Uchiha, see me tomorrow at the hokage tower, I presume you remember the main office? Well that is mine now, I will deal with you treachery later." he says without even looking up. He knows when to leave. The Uchiha jumps out of the bedroom window silently, his eyes scan the scenery, everything seems darker now, he has nothing to look forward to his most precious person is gone, he forced him away and now he is left with the consequences. He Is left empty whilst the one who fulfils him is being filled by another.

When there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
One more son  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on, hold on  
I wanna stand up, I wanna let go  
You know, you know - no you don't, you don't  
I wanna shine on in the hearts of men  
I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand

Another head aches, another heart breaks  
I am so much older than I can take  
And my affection, well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection, no no no no

Help me out  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the blackburner  
You know you got to help me out

And when there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
These changes ain't changing me  
The cold-hearted boy I used to be

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the blackburner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
...

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the blackburner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the blackburner  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

Over and out, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on The Killers- All These Things That I've Done

**well reveiw if you liked and still reveiw if you didnt - he he anyway i hope you liked i was up till 12 wrighting anyway not that thats late because im an insomniac but what the hay REVEIWERS GET EXTRA HUGS AND COOKIES!**


End file.
